Arrested Love
by Oro Productions
Summary: Syaoran joins the Tomoeda police force, interested in keeping the peace, to many others in the station he has a kind smile and a heartwarming attitude, but to his partner Sakura Kinomoto, he’s an annoying brat. SxS AU R&R better summary inside! Chapter1 u
1. Chapter 1: Together!

Syaoran joins the Tomoeda police force, interested in keeping the peace, to many others in the station he has a kind smile and a heartwarming attitude, but to his partner Sakura Kinomoto, he's an annoying brat which has pulled her down from the great "Solo Cop" routine. They soon agree to take on a gang case, however, it leads to more then they expected...And I'm not talking about the gang.

--

Her eyes closed elegantly, her face relaxed in quiet bliss as she held a small mug to her face, the brown substance creating steam that warmed her face.  
Heaven, that's exactly where she was-  
No. Wait.  
Its better then heaven, its super awesome fantastical heaven.  
She moved the mug to her lips, and quietly sipped on the burning substance, breathing out to cool her mouth after she was done.

A soft light shown from an open window, a smile creeping along her face, her body firmly implanted in a soft leather chair.  
Her soft auburn hair glistening, she opened her eyes softly to peer into her coffee, emerald orbs staring at their reflection in the coffee.

"Aah...So peaceful." She breathed out, stirring her reflection in the murky brown liquid.  
She closed her eyes once again as she took in the aroma, and sipped at it.  
_Nothing_, absolutely nothing could ruin this peaceful morning.  
Not even...  
Not even... Nuh uh, No way..  
_Him._

A sudden burst of commotion near her.  
_Damnit..._She spoke too soon.

A chestnut haired man burst through the door, a plastic cup in his hand, and a glazed doughnut hanging from his mouth.

_Damn him._ She thought angrily as he passed her, waving and through the doughnut, managing to speak.

"Hello Sakura-Sama, I hope you're having a nice morning so far!"

_It would be so much better without you, you son of a bit-_

"The chief said he wanted to talk to us about an assignment earlier... We should probably ship out after we're done here with paperwork!" he said, smiling as he sat down in a small desk adjacent to her, taking a swig of his coffee, and cursing at its hotness.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'll get started on it..."  
_Stupid Syaoran_.

Ever since he had joined the force and had been forced to be her partner, everyday was a day of living HELL!  
_Damn you, DAMN YOU TO HELL!_ She shouted hopelessly in her mind, the elegant woman from before now gone.  
Her face puffed up, the only thing missing to portray her mood was foam spraying from her mouth.  
In an attempt to control herself, she began tapping on the desk where she sat, playing with other things, such as a golden badge, and an empty magazine meant for a hand-gun.  
Her hands aimlessly wondered to a small hat, with a smaller golden badge on it. She gripped it tightly.

The chestnut hair boy looked up, his amber eyes staring curiously "Eeeh...Sakura-Sama, are you alright?"

"_Would be so much better if you'd just shut your stupid mouth."_ She whispered, perhaps a little too loudly.

"Did you say something?" Syaoran questioned, raising a questionable eyebrow.  
"No."  
"I heard something, though."  
"It's in your head."  
"No..I believe I really heard something."  
"It's in your head."  
"Something about..A stupid mouth?"  
"Shush, im trying to work."  
"But you're just playing with your hat..."  
"That's what im working on; it has a hole in it."

"..." He surrendered, realizing this was a fight he could not win. "Well im almost done...If you want you can-"

"Shush." She interjected grudgingly.  
"But-"  
"Shush."  
"Please-"  
"Shush."  
"You're being immat-"  
"Shush."  
"Sakura-Sama---"  
"SHUSH."

He pushed back in his seat, staring questionably at the brunette, shaking his head. She had been nothing but hostile to him since he joined.  
She pushed back in her seat, staring angrily at the chestnut haired man. He had been nothing since annoying to her since he joined the police force. With a deepened sigh, she stood up from her desk, walking towards the door.

"Ah! Sakura-Sama, wait. i just have to sign this!" He quickly hastened his work.

_Idiot_. Sakura growled, opening the door and stepping out.

A few seconds later, a flustered chestnut haired man burst through the door, paperwork pathetically being held desperately as he ran through the crowded hallway trying to find Sakura, "Sakura-Sama, just let me turn these in-OW!..I'll meet with you in just a-Aah! Im sorry!- and then we can be briefed on the assignment-Ah! Im sorry! I'll clean that later!"

She reached for a navy blue jacket, on the back on white, bold letters, it said clearly

'Tomoeda Police Department.'

"If the chief has an assignment he wants to say to us, we'd better go and find out what it is, shouldn't we?" Sakura mumbled, Syaoran pushing his way through others to find him.

--

Sakura stood straight, her arm arched to form a salute, "Good Morning, Sir!"  
Syaoran's back bent a little, his hand sloppily arched, and his hand resting his forehead. "Good Morning, Chief."

Her Emerald eyes wandered to him, _that moron! He's making me look bad!_

An old man sat respectively in his leather seat, staring with interest at the two officers infront of him.  
"Uh...Quite. Mornin'. We have briefing for you of the utmost importance.." He began.

"Yeah?" Syaoran asked, interest peaking in his voice.  
"Shush!" A smack.  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
"You deserved it!"  
"It was uncalled for!"  
"Cry me a river!"

The old man raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat, "Calm down now...As i was saying..."

"Please Continue chief, sorry for the..." Emerald orbs quickly darted to Syaoran, "_Disruption_."

"Hmha. As i was saying...We have recently began to receive an increase in gang activity around the vicinity here," His finger darted onto a large map which hid under a glass top on his desk, Syaoran and Sakura etched forward to get a better look, "Apparently the gang is called 'Chimera'... They are in the habit of drug hoarding, assaults, kidnaps, and rapes."

"Anything else sir?" Sakura questioned, her Emerald eyes staring into the map, a circle lay on the spot where the gang activity was said to have happened, a 'A' written in the middle, classifying it as 'Vicinity A'

"Yes...I need you to take an unmarked cruiser, get dressed in casual clothes, and see what you can gather on Chimera. Then report back here."

Sakura saluted, "Yes Sir!", she began to walk out of the door, but was stopped by four words.  
Four, Gut wrenching, eye popping, stomach pumping, ear ripping, leg snapping, arm breaking, sickening words.

"You'll be going together.

--

End of the first chapter.. I've been debating how to start this, and this is what i came up with..It's not the best...le sigh

Thanks for reading guys, I'm warming up a bit..This is something im working on...

_**Please Please Please PLEASE review to let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: We're even

Thanks for all of your kind reviews, everyone! They mean so much and they keep me going!

id like anywhere between 3-5 reviews. Any less and I'll hold off untill i get some. Because knowing that you're reading makes me want to write: P

Last chapter:

"Yes...I need you to take an unmarked cruiser, get dressed in casual clothes, and see what you can gather on Chimera. Then report back here."

Sakura saluted, "Yes Sir!", she began to walk out of the door, but was stopped by four words.

Four, Gut wrenching, eye popping, stomach pumping, ear ripping, leg snapping, arm breaking, sickening words.

"You'll be going together.

YOSH!!! Let's get started!

--

Her hands tightened on the leather steering wheel.

"So, what do you think we're going to find in this part of Tomoeda?"

She could kill him.

"I think it might be exciting!"

She could kill him, and no one would have to know.

"Sakura-Sama."

Just take out her gun...

"Sakura-Sama!"

Bang.

"SAKURA-SAMA!"

Her emerald eyes snapped to attention to see a large truck driving towards her, and realized in her ramblings, she had gone to the wrong side of the road.

She quickly spun the wheel to the right, and moved off the road, just in time to avoid the large truck, her loud passenger swearing like a rabid five year old.

Eventually the speeding brown vehicle that Sakura and Syaoran manned calmed, and began driving normally again.

Syaoran's expression was that of a child who had just seen his parents having se-

"We're almost there, get your game face on." Sakura said, shifting her weight because of waist holster she was wearing.

Syaoran stared at her hysterically, "Almost where? To the fiery crash which im prolonged to go while in this car with you?!"

Sakura frowned, "No, we're going to a hotel, and then we're going to scout around the city. Copy that, Sir Baka the third?"

Syaoran nodded, although snapping to attention at the last part, "Wait..What did you call me?"

"Hmm?" Sakura said innocently, steering to the right.

Syaoran decided to ignore it, his amber eyes catching onto their first destination.

"Ah, Sakura-Sama, is that the hotel?" He said, pointing at a large, very fancy swanky Hotel labeled 'Koibito' in neon letters.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "No.."

"Then where are we staying?" Syaoran asked carefully.

"Over there." Sakura said, taking a hand off the steering wheel to point to a small, broken down motel.

"...You're kidding?" Syaoran said, staring at it, "It looks like it'll collapse on the first night!"

"We don't want to attract attention to ourselves by being in a five-star hotel, Baka. Demare." A/N: Demare is Japanese for "Silence!" or "Shut up!" and you should of course know that Baka means Idiot.

"And we also don't want to be crushed, im sure." Syaoran said, adding humor.

"It'll build character, having a building come down on you." Sakura said, chuckling to herself a little bit.

The car shakily entered the small parking lot of the even smaller motel.

From the looks of it, the small motel only had about five rooms, each one ridiculously small.

in the center of the one story building, a clear glass door was in place, rust pervading every non-glass part of the door it could find.

Sakura cracked open her door, stepping out. "Get the Luggage."

-

The duo entered the small room, its brownish walls covered with not so pretty things...One corner had the cooks of a bees nest in it.

"Home sweet home?" Syaoran said sarcastically, throwing down a large duffel back on the floor, a splashing noise followed.

"What are you complaining about? It has a certain warmth to it, doesn't it?" Sakura said, looking around carefully. Seeing all the necessities she needed.

TV, Heaven.

Chair and Couch, Super heaven.

Bed, Super awesome heaven.

Bathroom with mirror, super awesome fantastical heaven.

"And besides, shouldn't men be...Well...More Manly then you?"

Syaoran huffed, "Either way. We ought to go search for some leads to Chimera."

"Great plan." Sakura said sarcastically, "I take north and south, you take East and West?"

Syaoran shook his head, "I don't think that's too smart...It's a gang, not a single person. If one of us gets in trouble..." To emphasize his point, he crossed his throat with his index finger, "Cchht."

"Together then..." Sakura growled impatiently, "Either way, its better then just standing around talking about plans."

Syaoran quickly stepped out of the room, making way for Sakura.

"Ladies first."

-

The two silently walked down the busy street, being pushed aside by people walking by...

The nerve of some people, i swear..

"Odd..." Syaoran noted aloud, stirring Sakura's interest.

"Mmfh?" Sakura responded, almost falling backwards.

"No ones walking forward...We're the only ones...Everyone else is moving away..." Syaoran said, adding another "Odd." after he was finished.

"Its most likely Rush hour...Everyone's trying to get to where they work." Sakura concluded.

"I dont assume that everyone works in the same building...Neither should you." Syaoran said, chuckling, "Though that would be interesting..."

The only noise that could be heard for a few minutes while the Duo walked through the rushing crowd was cars honking, and people talking casually.

"So...How exactly did you become a police officer?" Syaoran asked casually, his first personal question since the first day he had joined, roughly two weeks ago.

"Eh. Been a childhood dream, parents were cops, brother is a—was a cop.. Thought I'd try it... Been on the force ever since i was Twenty-Two. Twenty-Five now." Sakura said, clamping her hands behind her head. "You?"

"Heh, im actually having a conversation with the infamous Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said, stretching his arms. "Lovely."

Sakura growled, crimson staining her cheeks, "Don't take anything personal by it, it won't happen again anytime soon."

She was going to kill him, he had to sleep sometime after all.

"Sure" Syaoran cooed happily, "I may just make a respectful woman out of you yet."

"Cretin."

"No need for insults, Sakura-Sama."

"Baka!"

"Sakura-Sama..."

"Baka baka baka!"

Syaoran smiled, "Whatever..."

Sakura looked away flustered, mumbling something about a sharp knife and Syaoran's delicate neck.

Syaoran smiled once more, this time away from Sakura.

_Heh, first fun time we've had so far._

When he looked away, something caught his eye.

Three men, all looking to be teenagers. All crowded over in a corner of an alley.

"Strange." Syaoran said to himself, stopping.

"What is it now, Syaoran." Sakura said, her emerald eyes wandering to where Syaoran was looking.

"Strange..." She repeated his words, her eyebrows raised in interest, "You stay back here... I'm going to go check it out."

Syaoran reluctantly nodded, taking out his pistol and pressing up against the adjacent building, giving an approving nod.

Sakura put her hand on the hilt of her gun, starting to walk towards the three men.

"Good day, Sirs...Is there anything i can help you with?" She said cheekily, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Nothin' you can help wit' Girlie. Back da fuck up." One of the men said, turning to face her.

"Calm down, Im with the Tomeo-" Sakura's emerald orbs widened.

a silver, metallic blade about the length of a ruler was quickly pulled up. and brought back, ready to stab.

Sakura was caught off balance, and realized she wouldn't be able to raise her gun in time.

Well...Fuck.

A loud gunshot pervaded the peaceful alley, the man with the knife fell backwards, hitting yup against the side wall of the alley, and falling down, a large bullet hole in his neck.

The two men got up and began to run.

Sakura stood there, in shock.

What the...

Did Syaoran just...

Surely not.

No.

No fucking way.

Nuh uh, sister.

Hell no.

"Sakura-Sama!" Syaoran said, quickly rushing over to her, a smoking gun held in his hand, "Are you alright?"

Sakura weakly nodded, "Go find the perps."

Syaoran nodded, and took off.

Sakura looked up, crimson staining her cheeks...

Maybe Syaoran wasn't such a brat after all.

"Be more careful next time!" Syaoran shouted as he ran down in pursuit.

...That little son of a bitch.

--

Syaoran's breath came out ragged, his feet stomping on the hard pavement of a darkened alley, his amber eyes searching for anything or anyone he might be able to find.

His amber eyes hopelessly set on something that crushed all of his hopes.

A dead end, and the perps nowhere to be found.

He looked around hurriedly, looking for any clues of the position of the perps.

A crash.

Syaoran turned to meet a silver bar with a sharp tip heading straight for his head.

He instinctively ducked, the metal bit whizzing past over his head.

With his right palm, he slammed it into the chest of his attacker, hearing the person cough heavily.

He grabbed the persons arm while they were temporarily incapacitated, and quickly brought it down to his knee, a large crack filling the alley.

The man fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Syaoran, out of breath, hesitantly called Sakura on the walkie talkie.

"I got one of the perps..." He said huskily, sitting down on the ground.

A sudden crash behind him, he jumped up, and moved back, pointing his gun at whomever it was that moved.

The last of the two men that had fled stood calmly, and evenly, before falling over on the ground next to him.  
A triumphant looking Sakura stood at the feet of the downed man, smiling."We're even, got that?"

--

Whoop. It's getting interesting. Noo?

_**Please remember to read and review, i wont update untill i get five reviews! Yaa!**_

A special thanks to **_Gaara Is Love_, **Authoress of **_Wonderland_ ** for helping me greatly with this chapter.


End file.
